Let's do it, Let's fall in love
by Tina senpai
Summary: A songfic for my friend Yaz She made me the dress I am cosplaying in October And was unwell recently Sarah's got a hot date but Jareth has other plans ;


58. Let's do it (let's fall in love) (or Vanilla Yazoo-Labyrinth)

Jorinde: First off, get better hun! ~hugs Vanilla-yazoo~ Secondly, I do not own Labyrinth!!! If I did, there would have been such a ferocious kiss at the end, David Bowie would still be talking about his time in jail for it. ¬_¬

The evening was calm and everything was fine. Another hum drum day in the mortal realm. At least, that was what people on the outside thought. The outside of the street and the outside of the house of the williams'. Inside however, in Sarahs' bedroom, there was an argument between two people that seemed to have become a routine.

"Another date Sarah? Really, what ever happened to Robert? Or James? Or even that nice lad Micheal?" The goblin kings smirk was partically burning a scorchmark in Sarah's back as he taunted her, watching her twist her hair into a strange fashion on the top of head.

"One, Jareth, mind your own business, two, why such concern?" She held to bobby pins in her mouth and refused to turn to him, instead concentrating on the next agonising few hours of back seat kissing and groping and a movie she didn't really want to see. But she'd never let the goblin king know that.

"Sarah really, come now, this trivial nonsense is ridiculous. You don't have to go on a date with this mere male who is only interested in getting into your undergarments." Jareth sighed and placed his hands on his hips, resembling a mother trying to direct her daughter.

"No? And I suppose a Fae who wants to get into my undergarments should suffice well enough?" She said sarcastically and lipped her hair at him as she whirled from her sitting position in the mirror. He rubbed his forehead and groaned, his composure slipping a little as he gazed down at his feet.

"Goodness, sometimes you can such-" Although it was quiet, Sarah could still hear his words and interupted him out of anger.

"A what? Such a what, GOBLIN KING?" She spat out the last two words as she pushed herself from her seat and stomped over to him, her fists balled up to stop herself from clawing at him.

He looked at her and glared straight back into her eyes, his lip twitching as he lengthened his body to tower even more over her.

"Such a stubborn child." He said and smirked at her, irking her to do something that would send her straight back into the goblin realm and headfirst into the bog of eternal stench.

It was like he had slapped her. His our little words felt like he had taken all the air out of her lungs. She took a deep breath in and her mind spun for a second before all she could feel was unquenched anger and rage.

"Stubborn child?" Her voice was strong though her bottom lip quivered, about to release a tirade of abuse at the goblin king.

"Stubborn CHILD?! You....pompous, big-headed, overly dressed, BASTARD!" She hissed at him but kept a good three feet away from him, even if her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Name calling Sarah? Doesn't that just prove my point that you're a child? And not only that, a spoilt, impertinent one at that?" He smirked cruelly at her, his anger evident as the atmosphere became so scary in the room, that any near by goblin had fled straight into cover.

"AND YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, SELF CENTRED PRIG!" Sarah screamed into Jareth's face, having finally taken the drastic steps towards him, not caring if he sent her to the bog.

"AND YOU ARE A SPOILT PRINCESS, WHO CAN'T STAND IT WHEN A MALE DECLARES HIS LOVE FOR HER!"And as he screamd at her, he gripped her arms in his hands and pulled her into his body for his next move. Before she could protest, Jareth pressed hard against Sarah's lips and swallowed her voice.

All the goblins in hiding feared that they had finally killed each other and daren't look, which was good because if they had they may have all died from shock anyway. In the middle of the mortal, Sarah Williams' room, the mortal who had not only stolen and broken the goblin kings heart, but had also bested his labyrinth to gain her baby brothers freedom again, was now being kissed by said goblin king and was actually responding to his hot mouth upon hers.

At first, he just let her relax against him, a few moments of futile struggling before she finally succomb to his tongue probing for entrance and finally snaking it's way into her mouth and setting her body alight. She was just getting into the hang of the kiss, when he pulled back abruptly and stared at her as she cleared the stars from her head and cooled the heat in her lower stomach where his own need pressed against her.

"You see Sarah? You shouldn't fight it," He planted quick kisses along her face and jawline, trailing his tongue to her ear as he continued and spoke huskily, "we should do it Sarah."

She pulled back suddenly and clung ferociously onto his arms. Her face burned hot and she seemed to choke on words, his own having the same effect as a stroke would upon her.

"Let's do it Sarah my dear. Let's fall in love." He smirked at her and she whimpered as he pressed his body hard against her and ground their sexes together, biting and nibbling at any inch of skin her upper torso was showing, which was a lot, with the pick of a small black dress she had chosen.

Soon, all thought of whatever date she had was gone and even her cellphone buzzing was silent compared to the blood rushing about in her ears. She clung to him as she felt her world materialise under her feet and let his hands continue to roam against her body, all her inhibitions gone. For the rest of the night, and into the rest of the morning, not only did the do it, they fell in love, many times.

When the little bluebird  
Who has never said a word  
Starts to sing Spring  
When the little bluebell  
At the bottom of the dell  
Starts to ring Ding dong Ding dong  
When the little blue clerk  
In the middle of his work  
Starts a tune to the moon up above  
It is nature that is all  
Simply telling us to fall in love

And that's why birds do it, bees do it  
Even educated fleas do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it  
Even lazy jellyfish do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

I've heard that lizards and frogs do it  
Layin' on a rock  
They say that roosters do it  
With a doodle and cock

Some Argentines, without means do it  
I hear even Boston beans do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

When the little bluebird  
Who has never said a word  
starts to sing Spring spring spring  
When the little bluebell  
At the bottom of the dell  
Starts to ring Ding ding ding  
When the little blue clerk  
In the middle of his work  
Starts a tune

The most refined lady bugs do it  
When a gentleman calls  
Moths in your rugs they do it  
What's the use of moth balls

The chimpanzees in the zoos do it,  
Some courageous kangaroos do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

I'm sure sometimes on the sly you do it  
Maybe even you and I might do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

Jareth: ~stops reading~ :D

Jorinde: Yerp ^^

Sarah: DIRTY NUN!

Jorinde: Yerp ^^


End file.
